<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family Can Be A Human-Passing Ocelot, A Deformed Tiny Turquoise Man, A Goth, And A Giant Robot Man by revenblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840074">A Family Can Be A Human-Passing Ocelot, A Deformed Tiny Turquoise Man, A Goth, And A Giant Robot Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue'>revenblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Canon-Typical Ambiguous Relationship, Drabble, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Perry and Heinz are either QPP or dating it's up to you, mild spoilers for the end of Last Day Of Summer, not MML season 2 compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Heinz got his wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>r/FanFiction Drabble Night</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Family Can Be A Human-Passing Ocelot, A Deformed Tiny Turquoise Man, A Goth, And A Giant Robot Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in April 2020. Prompt: Envy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you look at the families on tv, heart aching. They seem so <em>happy</em>, so <em>loving</em>, like they'd <em>accept</em> you. Everything you never got.</p><p>You almost found that with Charlene. Marriage, a kid... but it was only a matter of time until that fell apart, you suppose. At least she doesn't hate you, that's a nice change.</p><p>Then you're alone again, like always.</p><p>Except then you're <em>not</em>. You have a <em>friend</em>, a <em>nemesis</em>, someone who smiles around you, <em>because</em> of you. Sitting at the table with him, your daughter who's  actually smiling, <em>smiling</em>, and Norm...</p><p>Isn't <em>this</em> a family too?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this title, haha. Heinz is a human-passing ocelot, Perry was once referred to as a deformed tiny turquoise man, and the other two are their kids, Vanessa and Norm. (Well, Vanessa's Perry's step-kid. Close enough.)</p><p>
  <s>Perry and Heinz don't need to be dating for that dynamic to be true. It's pretty much canon anyway.</s>
</p><p>"Not MML season 2 compliant" because, well, [salt warning] MML decided Heinz didn't need a family after all he needed success, even though the whole <em>point</em> of LDOS was him choosing family <em>over</em> success in a very satisfying resolution to his developing character arc [/salt]</p><p>Perryshmirtz server in series description, shipping it romantically not necessary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>